Son Of Chaos
by BlackJackBJ
Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe, how will they react? (There is a rewrite up... Go and look at it, it's under the name, Son of Chaos (Rewrite) ) Ty.
1. Chapter 1: What do you mean?

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe. **

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters is not mine. **

**Percy: Hey I'm Rick Riordan's creation. **

**Annabeth: Agreed.**

**Grover: Double that, who are you?**

**Me: Me? Oh... I'm BlackJackBJ**

**Percy, Annabeth, Grover: Well... hi.**

**So.. we get to the point, they're not mine.**

**Chapter 1: Why is this bastard here?**

Athena's PoV

Wait... why is this bastard here? He wants me to kill him? No... he wants to marry my daughter. I should set up some little challenges for him, that would be nice.

Percy's PoV

Someone cleared their throat as I stepped into Athena's chamber. "What are you doing here for?" Athena asked me.

"I-I want to marry your daughter, my lady."

"Oh, so this son of a sea bastard, wants to marry my daughter," Athena stated.

"Uh.. Yes."

"Will you be willing to do anything?" Athena challenged me.

"Y-Yes I will." I would do any challenges she sets up.

"Well, to marry my daughter, you will have to go and get 10 golden apples, 2 dead sea monsters, 5 pure white horses, 8 owls without hurting them, 20 arrows from the land, far, far away, oh and put it in the forbidden place."

What was she thinking? How am I supposed to get 8 owls? And where's the land of far, far away? And the most important where's the forbidden place? But, I would do anything for my Annabeth, even if I had to kill myself, I would. I walked out in deep thought.

Athena's PoV

Hm.. that's good, he will never figure it out, but he is willing to and that is true love. Well, the land of far, far away, is England and the forbidden place is the underworld, as it is forbidden go there.

**MEANWHILE...**

Poseidon's PoV

Should I claim him now, no... wait untill the time is right, and then claim him, let him reach camp half-blood by himself first. "Father, mother wants you." I snapped my head towards him.

"Oh, okay, I'll be there in a moment."

"Father, mother's really angry, I don't know why, but be careful." Triton warns me.

Did she find out about my son? No-no way. No one knows about, how can she know about him? I walk towards her door, I knock. "JUST COME IN." She sounds really angry, why?

"Hi, what's the matter?""Darling." I added quickly in hopes of soothing her anger.

"My personal soldier lost to Anthein's, I can't belive it, he's the best..." She trailed of in wonder.

Phew, I thought, she didn't figure out.

"But he lost, why are you so relieved and happy?!"

"Uh... I was thinking it was something more important, like an enemy attacking. But however, we lost one game with Anthein, we have to train the soldiers harder, if a real enemy attacked, we would be dead by now."

**MEANWHILE...**

Grover's PoV

I sence a demigod, he's very close, a strong one too. And there's also a monster, no.. loads of monsters, I better hurry. In the middle of deadly monsters were a boy, a black-haired boy with light blue eyes. I quickly blew a tune, the monsters slowly stirred into sleep.

"Who are you?" the black-haired boy asked me.

"I'm Grover, what's your name? Do you know anything about greek mythology?" I asked, this boy reminded me a lot of Percy.

"My name is Thomson, Thomson Suve. Well... I know a bit about greek mythology, like the Olympians, I like Poseidon the most!."

"Okay, greek mythology is real,"

"I always thought it was, crazy things always happened." He cut in.

"We need to get into a safe place, a place where people like you, demigods, are safe from monsters. It's called camp half - blood."

**A/N: Please read and review, please tell me if I have any spelling errors, etc. Thanks.**

**~ BlackJackBJ Out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who is that guy?

**Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters is not mine.**

**Random guy: What is the percentage of you getting to have Percy Jackson characters?**

**Me: Percy Jackson characters? Less than 0.0000000000000000(*million 0s)1**

**Random guy: Then what percentage of you winning the lottery?**

**Me: Well more chance than owning Percy Jackson characters.**

**Random guy: ...**

**Last time (So you don't have to flip back):**

**Grover's PoV**

**I sence a demigod, he's very close, a strong one too. And there's also a monster, no.. loads of monsters, I better hurry. In the middle of deadly monsters were a boy, a black-haired boy with light blue eyes. I quickly blew a tune, the monsters slowly stirred into sleep.**

**"Who are you?" the black-haired boy asked me.**

**"I'm Grover, what's your name? Do you know anything about greek mythology?" I asked, this boy reminded me a lot of Percy.**

**"My name is Thomson, Thomson Suve. Well... I know a bit about greek mythology, like the Olympians, I like Poseidon the most!."**

**"Okay, greek mythology is real,"**

**"I always thought it was, crazy things always happened." He cut in.**

**"We need to get into a safe place, a place where people like you, demigods, are safe from monsters. It's called camp half - blood."**

Chapter 2: WHO IS THAT GUY?

Annabeth's PoV

Where's Percy gone off to? I walk towards cabin 3, but before I reach there, I see a guy whose back was on me. "Seaweed brain!" I called out towards him.

"Huh? Me...?" He turns around, no.. that's not Percy, who is he? He has a body like Percy, he has tanned skin, light blue eyes, thick, black hair, and is around 5' 10" with an athletic build.

"Sorry, I mistaken you for another person, who are you?"

"I'm Thomson Suve, you are..."

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

Thomson's PoV

This beautiful lady's name is Annabeth Chase, great name it suits her. Suddenly, a half goat, half human thingamajig runs in, oops, I mean Grover runs in, I forgot what he was, but you know he's half goat, his upper body is human, whilst the legs and horn is goat. I would call him a goat, but whatever.

"Anna what monster is Grover?" I questions her.

"He's not a monster!" She replies furiously. Oops...

"I mean what specie is Grover."

Annabeth's PoV

How dare he say Grover is a monster and wait... did he call me Anna?

"Um..." Comes a voice opposite me.

"Grover's a satyr." I answer his first question.

"Oh."

"Mr D and Chiron wants you in the big house, Thomson." Grover buts in.

"Okay." With that, Grover leaves.

"Anna? Where's the big house?" He asks me again, I point him in the direction of the big house.

**TIME SKIP... (AT DINNER/SUPPER/EVENING MEAL)...**

Chiron's PoV

I stamp my foot, hooves, two times to catch everyone's attention. "Welcome new comers, there is Thomson Suve, undetermined, hopefully he will be determined very soon, seeing as he is of age. If he has not been determined by the end of this week, we will have to tell the Gods.

Everyone claps, while Thomson stands up. When everything has quieted.

"Hail Vanessa Carrillo, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and eternal youth." As the symbol of Aphrodite appear on her forehead.

"There's also one other new camper, which is Shawnte Herring, son of Hermes." Everyone claps again.

"There's capture the flag tomorrow, so please help the new campers get some weapons and armor. If you have forgotten the rules, it is no killing, no gagging the prisoners, and no doing serious damage to one, if not no desert, music, campfires for a whole month." Everyone groans.

"Well... let the brats kill each other, it's no fun." Mr D mutters, no one hears beside me.

******A/N: Please read and review, please tell me if I have any spelling errors, etc. Thanks.**

**I again thank everyone for reading / reviewing last chapter! It's almost the summer holidays for loads, in my case, it already is. So I wish you guys a fun, good, lovely summer!**

**~ BlackJackBJ out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Claiming

**Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**Summary: After being betrayed by Annabeth and his friends and family, Percy comes back not as a son of Poseidon but as a son of Chaos the universe.**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson characters is not mine.**

**Me: What is a million years?**

**God: A second.**

**Me: Can you give me the rights for Percy Jackson characters?**

**God: Wait a second.**

_**Me (Thought): But by that time I'm dead...**_

**Last time (So you don't have to flip back):**

**Chiron's PoV**

**I stamp my foot, hooves, two times to catch everyone's attention. "Welcome new comers, there is Thomson Suve, undetermined, hopefully he will be determined very soon, seeing as he is of age. If he has not been determined by the end of this week, we will have to tell the Gods.**

**Everyone claps, while Thomson stands up. When everything has quieted.**

**"Hail Vanessa Carrillo, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love, beauty and eternal youth." As the symbol of Aphrodite appear on her forehead.**

**"There's also one other new camper, which is Shawnte Herring, son of Hermes." Everyone claps again.**

**"There's capture the flag tomorrow, so please help the new campers get some weapons and armor. If you have forgotten the rules, it is no killing, no gagging the prisoners, and no doing serious damage to one, if not no desert, music, campfires for a whole month." Everyone groans.**

**"Well... let the brats kill each other, it's no fun." Mr D mutters, no one hears beside me.**

Chapter 3: Claiming

(Capture the flag)

Third Person's PoV

The teams for capture the flag was Ares, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite and Artemis hunter's cabins, the 5 A cabins and they're roman counterparts, the greek and roman cabins were together after the great war, were going against all the other cabins and their roman counterparts, which is Hermes, Poseidon, Zeus, Demeter, Hephaestus, Dionysus and minor cabins. Jason, son of Jupiter was going to the attack group which consists Hermes cabin, and minor cabins. Whilst Percy, son of Poseidon would be backup attack which consists Dionysus cabin. And while they're doing that Nico, son of Hades was going to lead defence with the rest.

Thomson's PoV

I was in the group of attackers, we surged forward, silver and golden arrows flew towards us, we used our shields and weapons to dodge and slice the arrows, once we were in close combat we had the advantage. But suddenly everyone besides me as I was hiding behind a tree was hit by weapons from the Ares cabin. I was so close to the flag, I grabbed it but met a familiar face from Athena cabin, Annabeth. "Not so fast, Suve."

I didn't care, I ran for my life, but a knife was thrown and hit me on the hand I was holding the flag, it unbalanced me, and I fell into the water.

**A/N: I thought of stopping here, seeing as I wasn't very good at describing wars. But I decided I had too little.**

Still Thomson's PoV

I thought of coldness and wet as I fell in, however it never came. I felt the pain disappearing. And there was a gasp.

"All hail Thomson Suve, son of Poseidon, god of earthquakes, seas and tidal waves."

_What? _What do they mean? I wondered. Wait... I'm a son of Poseidon? Thunder rumbled in the distance.

**AT OLYMPUS**

Zeus's PoV

I roared "POSEIDON YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID ""[1] HERE."

Poseidon, you dare bore another child? You will face your death... I aimed my precious master bolt towards camp half-blood, but before I could do that. "NO.. DON'T YOU DARE." Was the voice of Poseidon.

**A FEW MINUTES BEFORE**

Poseidon's PoV

No.. What the Hades are you targeting him, you ignorant daughter of Athena. This is the correct time, I will claim him. Thunder roared from above, screaming "POSEIDON YOU BETTER GET YOUR STUPID ""[1] HERE."

How dare you insult me, Zeus, did I target your kids when you had them? No. But you target mine, no way. I flashed into Olympus. Zeus aims his symbol, the master bolt in the dirrection of camp half-blood. _Are you kidding me? There is loads of inosents there, including your own son, you're crazy. _"NO.. DON'T YOU DARE."

**A/N:**** Please read and review, please tell me if I have any spelling errors, etc. Thanks. **

**I know this is a boring chapter, ect. The chapter title already says that, and I either way is not good at explaining battles.**

**""[1] = I feel uncomfortable in insulting him. So I put this instead ""[1] even if it's not a swear word. I still don't feel comfortable in putting it, you know, what if Greek Gods were real? I doubt it though. But still... **

**But either way, I rethank those who has reviewed or even gave this story a chance by reading it. Okay I know Author Notes are boring, as I know it myself, so I will cut the chase, and rewish you all a good summer. Over here it is July the first, and it is a public hoilday. It also marks that we are halfway through the year. And there is fireworks in this city. So.. if you are from the same city as me. Watch the fireworks! It's good! Happy July the first!**

**I'm sorry for those that are confused by the above statement. July the first is a very special day for us Hong Kongers. People that are from Hong Kong celebrate this day as Hong Kong has returened to China on this day. Which is in 1997 (I think). History: England and China had a deal, China 'gave' Hong Kong to England for 100 years. And 100 years later, England would return Hong Kong back to China. So bacically on July the first 1997, Hong Kong was given back to China. That was why I was talking about public hoilday for us and fireworks, etc. I'm sorry if I confused you.**

**Oh... and I'm sorry for those that don't like Chaos stories. I personally like Chaos stories, but.. it is your opinion. I know mine is one of the worst ones too. If there is more than 10 people that tells me to stop, I will stop. (So please tell me if I should continue this.)**

**~ BlackJackBJ out.**


End file.
